The Rise of the Dawn
by Strawberry Shortcake17
Summary: Dawn is a lonely young lady that lost her memory after a tragic accident.She was taken by Heihachi as his personal assasian.Dawn excepts on hopes she regain her memory and the secrets around her weird nightmares.On her way,she finds her true love.Will he be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"Dawn, take this man out."

As ordered, with one swift strike with my metallic fans, I cut down the man's head. He was covered with blood, and trembled just beneath my feet. The last thing that came out his mouth was a beg for mercy. I looked down at his blank stare from his cut-out head, then joined my master's side.

"You have been quite busy today, Dawn, killing all these people."

I only shook my head and looked down, letting a soft sigh escape my thin pink lips.

"Dawn, let's get in the car and go back home."

Without any word, I did what he said, got very slowly in the car and sat back.

On my ride home, I kept my head resting on the window, staring blankly at the clear black sky decorated with beautiful small white pearls. I closed my eyes.

After 15 minutes, I woke up when the driver parked the car.

One of the guards took a firm hold of my arm and wouldn't let go of it. I started to struggle hard and free my hurt hand but it was no use.

"Stop struggling, you won't be able to get free."

"Let go of me, I can walk to my room. I won't run away," I started to struggle again. After a few more attempts, I gave up.

The man took me directly toward my room, threw me forward at my bed and shut the door before locking me in.

I removed some bangs of hair from my round brown eyes. I sat straight up ahead on the bed and held my face in my hands, and let another soft sigh escape my lips.

How did I end up like this? It had been around two months since I started to kill people, clean, and work to death.

A tear escaped my eye. I removed it and went directly to removing my clothes and getting in the shower. I let the warm water slide down my cold body. I shivered a bit.

After a good time of showering, I wore my pajamas, a white shirt and blue pants, and got directly in bed. I stared for what seemed like an hour at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think of how all of this I started to work for _him._Heihachi. Heihachi Mishima himself. I then realized my pillow was all soaked up, and when I checked it was my tears. I removed my tears, and I looked around in what wasn't much of a room. It had a small bed, all dirty and ripped with a filthy blanket. I usually freeze in the bed. The paint on the wall is pealing of a bit, and water drips from the ceiling. The hole in the middle of the ceiling was TERRIBLE!

Every day for the past two months, the old man made my life a big torture, I wake up every morning hoping things will change. I couldn't help but let another tear escape but eyes.

I just hope that one day I will be free, remember who am I, where I come from, and return home to my beloved family. I just hope so.


	2. Nightmares

It might be said:

I woke up fast, sitting straight in my bed, holding my head in my hands, my body all soaked in sweat.

I looked over to the clock; it was three in the morning. I went to the bathroom and washed my face at least five times and drank some water.

I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror. I've been having these terrible nightmares for the past 2 days. They were always about burnt children asking me for help, always. Tonight's nightmare was the scariest.

*Flashback (flashbacks are in third person)*

Dawn was walking in what looked like a burnt village. Huts were torn and burnt, and a pond of red liquid reflected the moon.

Dawn kept going in the forest when something took hold of her turned around; a little girl was burnt, bearing black skin. Her neck was bleeding and a bit cut open, her eyes white as the moon.

"Help...me...help...me."

Dawn backed away from the girl who looked around 8 years old. She was holding a ripped bunny bag with the name 'Sakuya' stitched to it.

"What...what do you want?"

"Help.. me...save...me...find.. me."

Dawn didn't get the chance to reply. The girl jumped at her.

*End of Flashback*

I can't get rid of the girl's image, she seemed to need me. Why? Why me?

I tried to get rid of these thoughts and went directly bed. Maybe I can sleep again. I woke up again, this time to one of Heihachi's servants telling me to start work. I looked at my clock, and it was six in the morning. I got up, brushed my teeth, wore my hair in two pony tails and took out my usual clothes.

After my morning routine, I went directly to the usual; I mopped the floor, cleaned the windows, prepared food, and many, many things.

Work usually takes me all day, other than being Heihachi's main assistant and his personal assassin.

As I was cleaning the curtains, I started to recall the whole nightmare when suddenly the piece of cloth went on fire between my hands!

I quickly let go of the cloth and directly went off. I looked at my hands, and the weirdest thing was that it… it didn't hurt.

How did this happen… why… how… when? Does this have to do with where I came from? I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't hear my name being called.

"DAWN!"

"Oh… s-sorry didn't hear you"

"Get up, Master Heihachi needs you."

There he was, Heihachi, meditating in the middle of the room.

"You needed me, master?" I placed both my hands on my heart, kept silent for around a minute, before he spoke, eyes still closed.

"Dawn, I wanted someone strong to carry out missions for me, which is why I chose you as my assistant. Do you accept the mission?"

He proceeded before I could speak, "I want you to kill Lars Alexanderson and Jin Kazama."


	3. Who am i?

It might be said:

It might be said:

At first I hesitated, but then I nodded, "Yes...Master Heihachi."

After getting permission, I left his room to go back to work. I still had lots of things left and absolutely no time to lose.

At the evening, and after finishing my chores, I snuck into Heihachi's room and opened his laptop. The place was full with guards here and there.

Surprisingly, I was able to sneak in. I went into a few files, mostly business. I saw files titled "Jin Kazama" and the other "Lars Alexanderson."

After a half hour search into this chaos, I finally found what I needed. I opened to the first file:

~Name: Jin Kazama

Age: 22

Nationality: Japanese

Place: Unknown

Status: Alive

Occupation: Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu

That last bit of information took me off guard. I recall once Heihachi talking about how he used to rule the Mishima. Jin took it by force from him?

I then went to the other file.

~Name: Lars Alexanderson

Age: 28

Nationality: Swedish

Status: Alive

Occupation: Former Tekken Force Officer, Rebel Leader

Things didn't make sense at all, I can predict why he'd want to eliminate Jin, but why Lars?

I accidentally clicked another file on the computer opening a file a file named "Nakamura." Having the curiosity of a cat, I couldn't help but read.

This computer had plenty of interesting things, I have to admit.

~~The Namakura family is the head family in the "Akai Tsuki" clan was famous for fire had few rivals one of them the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Arata Nakamura: Head of the "Aki Tsuki" clan/husband/father of five children

Kanae Nakamura: teacher/wife/mother

Kaname: oldest son/25 years old/one of the ninja council

Kazumasa: middle son/23 years old/trainer

Narumi: middle daughter/22 years old

Sakuya: 8 years old/school student

Yota: 4 years old

Wait.. Sakuya? Sakuya? This name seems really familiar, but where? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the guards' footsteps. I quickly closed the computer and ran outside the window that surprisingly was directly under the window to my room.

After around 3 hours, I was laying down in my bed, many chaotic questions filled my did he want me to eliminate Jin and Lars? Why now?

Why me? What does the clan have against the Mishima Zaibatsu? Could Jin be that evil? And the girl's name.. why did it seem SO familiar? I had a terrible headache, probably because all these thoughts. I also had a terrible heart ache. I can't help but think of the tragic event...THAT night.

All I remember is that I was all bloody, broken bones increasing my pain, tears flooding from my brown eyes, when I was found by an old man who took me to his house, treated my injuries, and promised to take me in his home as his daughter.

At first, one would think Heihachi Mishima is a kind hearted man, then I was proven wrong after my treatment. He made me work till death and turned me into a killing monster. How I WISH I can be finally free and remember my real name.

I smiled, I recall some people, few of my friends ask me why I call myself Dawn, why I chose THIS. Dawn is the time for the sun to rise; starting a new day, opening a new page, filling my heart with hope, starting anew is exactly my wish.


End file.
